googologywikiaorg_ja-20200214-history
ユーザーブログ:Koteitan/First-order oodle theory 日本語訳
LittlePeng9 の BIG FOOT の定義文である "First-order Oodle Theory" の日本語対訳です。一番の肝となる ordinal \(\text{Ord}\) の定義の方法が載っている "Sets?" と題された項のところだけ訳してみました。もしも間違いがあれば訂正しますのでコメントで書いてください。 No. 原文 日本語 1 Sets? 集合は? 2 A question arises: how to define sets inside this structure? 疑問がひとつ生じます：どうやってこの構造の中で集合を定義するの？ 3 Turns out, it's impossible. 結果を言うと、それは無理なんです。 4 Firstly, because "sets" don't even have definition, secondly, oodleverse could as well work out as a universe of sets. まず、「集合」は定義すら持っていないし、もっと言うと、ooldverse のほうがより集合の宇宙としてうまく働くかもしれません。 5 However, if we had some quite large oodinal, which we'll denote \(\text{Ord}\), we could define sets as oodles which have rank \(<\text{Ord}\). しかし、もし非常に大きなoodinalがあるとしてそれをOrdと置くと、階数 \(<\text{Ord}\) 未満の oodle として集合というものを定義することが出来ます。 6 We will also call elements of \(\text{Ord}\) ordinals. \(\text{Ord}\) の要素を ordinal と呼びたいわけでもあるのです。 7 But the problem now could be, how to choose \(\text{Ord}\) ? しかし問題は、どうやって \(\text{Ord}\) を選べばいいのか？ということになってしまいます。 8 Because we want these sets to satisfy some natural properties, we can't choose it in any way we want. なぜなら、私たちはこれらの集合をある自然な性質を満たすようにさせたいわけで、好き勝手な方法で選ぶわけにはいかないです。 9 Also, because we know that \(V\) can work as the universe of sets, we want \(V_\text{Ord}\) to satisfy the same statements about sets as \(V\) does about oodles, counting only formulas with parameters in \(V_\text{Ord}\) (we want it to be elementary substructure). それに、\(V\) が集合の宇宙として機能することを知っているので、\(V_\text{Ord}\)に引数を持つ論理式のみを勘定に入れた時、私たちは \(V_\text{Ord}\) を \(V\) が集合について満たす文を oodle についても満たしてほしいです。（\(V_\text{Ord}\)を\(V\)の初等部分構造とさせたいのです） 10 Here is how we can construct such oodinal \(\text{Ord}\): そんな oodinal である \(\text{Ord}\) の構築の仕方はこのようにします： 11 \(\alpha_0\) is the least oodinal which, for every formula \(\Phi\) without parameters, satisfies "if there exists oodinal \(\alpha\) such that \(\Phi(\alpha)\), then there is oodinal \(\beta<\alpha_0\) such that \(\Phi(\beta)\)". \(\alpha_0\) は、引数のないあらゆる論理式 \(\Phi\) について、「もし \(\Phi(\alpha)\) となる oodinal \(\alpha\) が存在するならば、\(\Phi(\beta)\) となる oodinal \(\beta<\alpha_0\)も存在する」を満たす最小の oodinal である。 12 Then, if we already have \(\alpha_n\)defined, we define \(\alpha_{n+1}\) as the least oodinal which, for every formula \(\Phi\) and finite collection \(A\) of parameters from \(V_{\alpha_n}\), satisfies "if there exists oodinal \(\alpha\) such that \(\Phi(\alpha,A)\), then there is oodinal \(\beta<\alpha_{n+1}\) such that \(\Phi(\alpha,A)\)". そして、\(\alpha_n\)を定義したら、\(\alpha_{n+1}\) を、あらゆる論理式 \(\Phi\) と \(V_{\alpha_n}\) のパラメータを持つ有限の族 \(A\) について、「もし \(\Phi(\alpha,A)\) となる oodinal \(\alpha\) が存在するならば、\(\Phi(\beta,A)\) となる oodinal \(\beta<\alpha_{n+1}\) も存在する」を満たす最小の oodinal である、と定義します。 13 Now we define \(\text{Ord}=\text{lim}_{n\rightarrow \omega}\alpha_n\) そして、\(\text{Ord}=\text{lim}_{n\rightarrow \omega}\alpha_n\)と定義します。 (※ここから初等部分構造 (elementary substructure) であることの証明) 14 Now we have to verify that formula \(\Phi(A)\), for\(A\in V_\text{Ord}\) is true in \(V\) iff it is in \(V_\text{Ord}\). では、「\(A\in V_\text{Ord}\)に対し、論理式 \(\Phi(A)\) が \(V\) で真である必要十分条件が、\(\Phi(A)\)が\(V_\text{Ord}\)で真である」ということを証明しないといけませんね。 15 The verification goes by induction on structure of formula, with only tricky case being existential quantifier. 検証は論理式の構造に関する帰納法で行われますが、非自明な議論が必要なのは存在量化文の場合のみです。 16 So let \(\Phi(A)\) have form \(\exists x:\Phi(x,A)\). \(\Phi(A)\) が \(\exists x:\Phi(x,A)\) の形をもつとしましょう。 17 Assume this holds in \(V\) . これは \(V\) の下で成り立つと仮定します。 18 Then, there exists \(X\) such that \(\Phi(X,A)\) holds in \(V\) . それなら、\(\Phi(X,A)\) が \(V\) の下で成り立つような\(X\) が存在します。 19 But then, rank of \(X\) satisfies "there exists \(x\) with this rank which makes \(\Phi(x,A)\) true". しかしその場合、\(X\) の階数は「 \(\Phi(x,A)\) が真となるような階数の \(x\) が存在する」を満たすような階数、となります。 20 Because \(A\in V_\text{Ord}\), \(A\in V_{a_n}\) for some \(n\). \(A\in V_\text{Ord}\)であるので、\(A\in V_{\alpha_n}\) を満たす \(n\) が存在します。 21 So, by construction, there exists an ordinal \(\beta<\alpha_{n+1}<\text{Ord}\) which satisfies the formula, so there exists \(X'\) with rank below \(\text{Ord}\), thus in \(V_\text{Ord}\), which makes \\(\Phi(X',A)\) true, so formula (\Phi(A)\) holds in \(V_\text{Ord}\). よって、\(\alpha_{n+1}\) の構成から、「\(\Phi(X,A)\) が真となる階数 \(\beta\) の \(X\) が存在する」を満たす oodinal \(\beta < \alpha_{n+1} < \text{Ord}\) が存在し、それより、\(V_\text{ord}\) の要素でありかつ \(\Phi(X',A)\) が成り立つ階数 \(\text{Ord}\) 未満の \(X'\) が存在し、それより\(\Phi(A)\) は \(V_\text{Ord}\)の下で真となります。 22 Conversely, assume \(\exists x:\Phi(x,A)\), and let \(\Phi(X,A)\). 逆に、\(\exists x:\Phi(x,A)\) の仮定から、\(\Phi(X,A)\) を真としてみましょう。 ※\(\exists\) の tarski の真理値解釈に従って、そのような \(X\) を取る、という意味です。初等部分構造 (elementary substructure) であることを示すための逆向きの矢印の証明が始まりました。明示されていませんが、\(V_\text{Ord}\) で成り立つことを仮定して、\(V\) で成り立つことを示そうとしています。 23 By inductive assumption, as \(\Phi(X,A)\) holds in \(V_\text{Ord}\), it holds in \(V\), so \(\Phi(A)\) holds in \(V\) . \(\Phi(A)\) の構造に関する帰納法の仮定から、\(\Phi(X,A)\) が \(V_\text{Ord}\) で成り立つので、\(V\) でも成り立ち、よって\(\Phi(A)\) が \(V\) で成り立ちます。 ※終わった模様 カテゴリ:ブログの記事 カテゴリ:計算不可能レベル カテゴリ:ビッグフット